mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Este Día es Perfecto
Este Día es Perfecto '('This Day Aria '''en inglés) es la primera canción en el vigesimo sexto episodio de la segunda temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Esta canción la canta la Reina Chrysalis (con la apariencia de Cadance), y la verdadera Princesa Cadance. Letra Español Latino thumb|300px :Chrysalis' :Este día va a ser perfecto, :Desde pequeña yo esperé verlo llegar. :Cada pony va a voltear, :Y mi atuendo va a admirar. :Lo que ignoran es que los volví a engañar. 'Cadance' :Este día va a ser perfecto, :Desde pequeña yo esperé verlo llegar :Pero en vez de celebrar, :Con mis amigos, las campanas :Para mí no sonarán ya nunca más. :'Chrysalis' :No me preocuparé otra vez, :Por un atuendo y un pastel :Pues, yo en los votos mentiré. :En cualquier lugar del mundo, :Quiero que ya estemos juntos. :Confieso que él no me importa, no :Yo no lo puedo amar. En mi alma no hay lugar :Pero mío él siempre será. :'Cadance' :Debo encontrar la forma :De poder de aquí escapar. :Fe y esperanza ya no hay más. :Tengo miedo de perderlo :Y que ella logre hacerlo :Que no lo cuide ni lo quiera amar :Yo lo amo sin dudar :Y pienso en él no hay más... :¡Mi caballero, pronto voy a llegar! :'Chrysalis' :El día esperado veo llegar :Para ser la novia ideal... :'Cadance' :Una boda si habrá, :¡Pero todo esto no es real! :Shining Armor será... '''Reina Chrysalis:' ¡Mío, sólo mío! Letra Original (Inglés) thumb|right|250px :This day is going to be perfect. :The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. :Everypony will gather 'round. :Say I look lovely in my gown. :What they don't know is that I have fooled them all. full|right|250px :This day was going to be perfect :The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. :But instead of having cake, :With all my friends to celebrate. :My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all. :Chrysalis :I could care less about the dress :I won't partake in any cake. :Vows, well I will be lying when I say. :That through any kind of weather :I'll want us to be together. :The truth is I don't care for him at all. :No I do not love the groom In my heart there is no room. :But I still want him to be all mine. :Cadance :We must escape before its too late. :Find a way to save the day :Hope, I'll be lying if I say :I don't fear that I may lose him. :To one who wants to use him :Not care for love and cherish him each day. :For I oh-so love the groom. :All my thoughts he does consume... :Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon! :Chrysalis :Finally the moment has arrived. :For me to be one lucky bride. :Cadance :Oh, the wedding we won't make. :He'll end up marrying a fake :Shining Armor will be... Reina Chrysalis: Mine, all mine! Regreso thumb|left|300px Esta es la canción que la reina Chrysalis canta cuando empieza a gobernar en Canterlot. Letra Español Latino :Chrysalis :Este día fue perfecto :Desde pequeña, yo esperé verlo llegar :A los ponies controlaré :Potro y yegua yo lo haré :¿Quien dice que no puedo eso lograr? Letra Original (Inglés) :This day has been just perfect :The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small :Everypony I'll soon control :Every stallion, mare and foal :Who says a girl can't really have it all? Internacional 'Portugués Brasilero' Letra: Chrysalisthumb|right|250 px "O dia vai ser tão perfeito! Do jeito que eu sonhei desde criança, então. Cada pônei vai se curvar, Linda em meu vestido vou estar. Só não sabem que eu vou os enganar! Cadence O dia iria ser perfeito! Do jeito que eu sonhei desde criança, então. Mas em vez de eu estar, Com meus amigos celebrar. Os sinos para mim não vão mais tocar. Chrysalis Com o vestido ou com o bolo, Eu não me importo, aquele tolo! Vai ouvir mentiras no altar! Na alegria, na tristeza; Na saúde, na doença. O fato é que eu não vou nem ligar! Eu não amo o noivo. Nunca amei e nunca vou amar! Mas eu ainda o quero dominar! Cadence Eu preciso escapar, Para o meu noivo resgatar. Para ela não o enganar! A esperança é pouca, De chegar a tempo de impedí-la! De me roubar quem eu mais quero amar! Meu amor é tão intenso que não cabe no meu peito. Oh, Shining Armor! Me espere, vou chegar! Chrysalis Finalmente, vou realizar! O intento de uma bela esposa me tornar! Cadence Chegaremos atrasadas, Para impedir essa cilada! Shining Armor vai ser... Chrysalis Meu! Todo meu!" 'Francés' Letra : thumb|right|250 px C'est une journée qui s'annonce parfaite J'en ai rêvé depuis que je suis toute petite Tous les poneys vont m'admirer : "T'es belle dans ta robe de mariée" Ils ignorent que je les ais bien possédés ! Cette journée s'annonçait parfaite Oui j'en rêvais depuis que je suis toute petite Mais au lieu de m'amuser avec mes amis invités Je resterais ici à jamais enfermée... Je la trouve bête cette petite fête Je ne mangerais pas un seul des plats Mes voeux, je lui mentais quand j'affirmais Qu'importe le froid de décembre L'important c'est d'être ensemble Car à mes yeux qu'importe son existence ! Non je n'aime pas le marié Mon coeur à l'amour est fermé ! Mais je veux surtout qu'il soit à moi ! Empêcher qu'il soit marié Trouver le moyen d'y mettre fin L'espoir, je mentirais si j'affirmais Que je ne tremblerais pas pour lui S'il épouse cet être maudit Qu'il n'éprouve pour lui rien que du mépris ! Oh j'aime tellement le marié Mon coeur est à lui tout entier ! Oh, Shining Armor, j'arrive pour te sauver ! Enfin le moment est arrivé Je serais toute bientôt mariée ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à l'heure Il va épouser l'imposteur ! Shining armor sera... Il sera tout à moi..! 'Alemán' Letra: Heut ist mein Tag, er wird perfekt sein, es ist der Tag von dem träumte schon als Kind. Und alles dreht sich nur um mich, ein schönres Kleid als meins gibt's nich. Doch dass ich sie täusche, das wissen sie nicht! Heut ist mein Tag, er sollt´ perfekt sein, es ist der Tag von dem träumte schon als Kind. Doch statt Kuchen, Freud und Tanz, hat sie mich hier drin verschanzt. die Glocken läuten für die Falsche die dort tanthumb|right|250 pxzt. Ich scher mich nicht um dieses Kleid, und all den Kuchen bin ich Leid. Ja, ich lüg wenn ich ihm sag, egal ob Regen, Schnee ob Wind, es zählt das wir zusammen sind. Es ist mir gleich, er ist mir ganz egal! In meinem Herzen gibt's nur mich nen Platz für Liebe brauch ich nicht, und trotzdem will ich ihn für mich allein! Wir müssen fliehen so schnell es geht, vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät! Ich hoff, ich lüg nicht wenn ich sag, wir werden ihn niemals verlieren sie wird ihn ruinieren. Sie wird nicht für ihn sorgen jeden Tag! Oh ich lieb ihn doch so sehr, ich denk an gar nichts andres mehr, Oh Shinning Amor, wenn ich nur bei dir wär! Endlich, der Augenblick ist da, als die Braut schreite ich nun zum Altar! Er vermählt sich mit der Falschen, und kann ich sie nicht aufhalten... Shinning Armor wird dann.... Mein! Mein allein! 'Neerlandés' thumb|right|250 px 'Italiano' thumb|right|250 px 'Rumano' thumb|right|250 px 'Polaco' thumb|right|250 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 2da Temporada